An unwanted transformation
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: Yugi is suddenly attacked by two vampires that he soon meets again at his Vampire Hunter Academy. He and his twin brother, Heba must work with Atem and Yami the same vampires that attacked Yugi. Now Yugi has to hide a secret from his friends and family and try to stop it. Please read and review. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Flashback]

(Yugi's POV)

I was at me and my brother's favorite park just sitting down under our favorite tree. Suddenly I looked up and noticed two teens looking down at me, with hunger in their eyes. The one on the right was tall, pale, had a mature face, red eyes, and his hair pointed up the end was red, there was a yellow streak and the rest was black. The one on the left looked just like the one on the right but was tan. The one on the left was like a mature version of Heba, my brother, and the one on right looked like a mature version of me except we have purple outline on our hair and purple eyes.

"Hello little one what are you doing here so late all alone?" The one on the right asked me still with hunger filled eyes.

"I'm not alone for your information I am here with my big brother!" I screamed at them to get my brothers attention but I could tell he wouldn't get here in time. The two teens looked at each other smiling revealing fangs. I went to get my vampire gun but before I could the tan one grabbed me and held me in place. The pale one then bit into my neck draining me of my blood and before I knew it the tan one was drinking from me. It was all going black before I heard a gunshot and…..

"Get away from my little brother now before I shoot you two in the head! Heba yelled rushing over to me and picking me up carefully.

"Thank you..." I whispered weakly to my brother before I was out.

[Now]

I woke up in our house in so much pain. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. I started shaking and the curtains were open. My skin felt irritated and my body felt stronger than before.

"Heba... Heba! Heba!" I screamed so weakly I was so scared. Heba ran in with a bucket of water and bandages.

"Are you ok Yugi? How could you be so stupid letting those vampires get near you!" Heba yelled while he changed the bandages on my neck. I looked at myself and noticed I was covered in bandages. The weird thing was I felt no pain what so ever.

"I am fine now." I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I must not have been so bad if I'm awake the normal time.

"We should get ready for school Heba." I said while I got out of bed and fell down my legs were weak, like I had never used them in my life.

"Yugi you have been out for a week it's Monday again." Heba said sadly handing me a black shirt, black pants, a black belt with chains, and a black choker. Heba was wearing the same outfit he was making pancakes for breakfast which he only does when something bad happens, like the time our parents died. We ate in silence, when we finished Heba made our lunch while I checked all of our vampire weapons.

"Yugi you have to make up the vampire hunter exam, I had to capture two rogue vampires. I was told you have to kill five regular vampires, you're so lucky." My brother explained to me sounding like his usual self.

"Oh, also they are starting a new program were vampire hunters have to work with vampires. Guess who has to join the program?" Heba asked me furious since it was probably us, being the best vampire hunters in the school and twins. Twins have always been said to be basically the best hunters but something always happens to one. Our grandpa had a twin but he had been bitten by a pureblood and was killed by Grandpa before he could cause trouble.

"Let me guess…. us?" I guessed already knowing. I continued cleaning the weapons.

"I am so mad! They know we hate vampire more than anything!" Heba screamed furious at the idea of working with vampires. He sighed and put down the lunch boxes.

"Ok I'm done with the lunches, are you done with the weapons?" Heba asked me looking over at me.

"Yep I just finished with our vampire repel rods!" I said proud of myself at how good I cleaned our weapons.

"Ok let's go!" We said in unison running out of the door.

[Time skip]

"Yugi you actual beat me to the classroom?" Heba asked me bewildered since I never beat him in anything physical. I was the brains and he's the brawn.

"I guess I did." I answered back cocky and my head in the sky. We finally got to our classroom and, when we opened the door the first thing I saw was the vampires that had attacked me. I grabbed my gun and loaded, getting the whole classes attentions.

"Yugi you're ok!" Ryou screamed happily and tackled me to the floor. He hugged me so tightly but I had no problem breathing.

"Yes I am fine, why are those _things_ in our class?" I asked pointing my vampire gun at the vampires on the other side of the classroom, so they couldn't come too close to me.

"You didn't tell Yugi about the program?" Kiaba asked looking up from his computer for once.

"I told him about it just not that we had to be in the same classroom as them." Heba whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Fine whatever just what vampire am I assigned to?" I asked annoyed since Heba didn't tell me we had to have class with them too.

Everyone pointed at the pale vampire that had attacked me.

"Hello I am Yami what's your name?" The pale vampire asked me so kindly. He smiled so big and it had made me sick.

"You heard it earlier, I am not going to allow you take control of me." I answered him crossing my arms.

"Fine until you tell me I will call you little one. How is that?" He asked me so calmly which made me furious. The tan one next to him chuckled and I shot the gun right next to his head. He froze and Yami glared at me.

"What type of vampire are you?" I asked trying to figure out how to kill him if he tries anything and put my gun away.

"I'm a pureblood." He said I think by the way he's talking he doesn't remember me.

"Wait did you say pureblood?" I asked terrified, since if he is a pure blood then that means I will turn into a rogue, the worst type of vampire in the universe.

"That's right my brother, Atem, and I are pureblood even the sons of the vampire king." He answered me and I paled now knowing my fate. By next year I will lose all control and kill thousands of lives before they send vampire hunters to kill me, unless I drink the blood of the vampire or vampires that turned me.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Heba asked me giving me a hug. I smelled the air and someone was bleeding.

"Heba are you injured?" I asked since the smell was really strong and looked at him. It smelled so good, I almost drooled from the smell alone.

"Yeah this morning I cut myself making lunch. How did you know?" This got the classes attention since it was a little weird for me to know, since I wasn't a vampire or a werewolf.

"I'm your twin I'm supposed to know these things." I quickly answered and laughed, so no one suspected me. It was silent for a while and stood up.

"Well class let's start." Mr. Pegasus said saving me.

[Time Skip]"

"Mr. Pegasus before you finish the lecture what would happen if a human is bitten by more than one pureblood?" I asked, after raising my hand and getting called on, getting everyone's attention.

"That is a good question, Yugi as always. If a human is bitten by more than one pureblood then the time they turn into a rogue is shortened. So since it takes a year to completely turn into a rogue with one pureblood bite, with two it takes six months, then with three it takes four months, four it takes three months, and so on." Mr. Pegasus explained to us. Everyone in the class took notes while I just started to calculate all the signs that should show. Today I should start becoming weak to vampire poison and I will become stronger, faster, and my senses will become stronger. In a month vampire weapons will affect me, the third month I will start needing blood, the fourth month I will not be able to eat human food, by the fifth month I will kill for blood, and finally the sixth month I will try to kill Yami and Atem and become weak to the sun.

"Ok class I would like you to get to know your vampires." Mr. Pegasus told us after he finished his long lecture on how to kill purebloods, and all the vampires were just staring at us vampire hunters students who had listened excited, even Kiaba listened excitedly. So Heba and I walked over to our vampire partners, Atem and Yami.

"So how do you _things_ like our class?" Heba and I asked in unison, smirking.

"We do have names little ones." Atem said sounding a little shock since we called them things.

"So do we, my younger twin brother's name is Yugi..." Heba started out.

"...And my older twin brother's name's Heba." I finished.

"Well don't we have some smart vampire trainees, well I'm..." Atem started off but Heba and I cut him off.

"Prince Atem and Prince Yami, sons of the vampire king, you both have kill up to 100 humans and vampires together, and your mother was killed six years ago." We said in unison since we had done a mission including them before, it included going into the palace and slaying the queen.

"How did you two know all that?" Yami asked us shocked since some of that info wasn't given to the public.

"They have their ways." Joey whispered into Yami and Atem's ears, which caused them to jump.

"Where did you come from?!" They screamed terrified, so Heba and I took out our vampire notebooks, where we keep all info on higher up vampires, since most the time we have to deal with them, and vampires involved in our missions.

"Don't like sneak attacks." We said while we wrote in Yami and Atem's pages that take up half our notebooks together.

"What's that?" Seth, an Egyptian vampire who is the cousin of Atem and Yami, asked us taking our notebooks and skimming through them.

"Hey give those back!" we demanded jumping since he was holding the notebooks above his head. After a while we got mad, so Heba took out his vampire gun which scared all the vampires in the room.

"Ok before we shoot you..." Heba started furious. "...whose vampire is this?" I finished pulling out my vampoison, a vampire poison our parents created, throwing knifes since he ran onto the ceiling.

"Yugi! Heba! Do not touch Seto and my partner! And Seth give them back their vampbooks!" Joey yelled at us and hit us on the head, so Heba and I huddled up and pretended to cry. We ran over to Ryou and Tristan, and attached ourselves to them.

"Joey is scaring us..." I started out getting the whole classes attention.

"...we didn't know that Yami and Atem's cousin, part of the royal vampire counsel was partnered with Joey and Seto." Heba finished since he had one half of the notebook memorized while I have the other half memorized. All the vampires then looked at us with worry.

"Yugi and Heba stop your fake crying it's not working on any of us hunters this time!" Joey yelled at us so loud all the vampires in the room had cover their ears. Heba and I pouted since our little game had been foiled.

"Wow I didn't know that vampires could care about us humans did you brother?" Heba asked me sounding shocked, but I wasn't paying attention since I noticed that the vampoison had got on my hand and burned so much it took all my will power not to yell out.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Heba asked and I noticed that I was crying and the whole class was staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Yugi's POV)

 _"Are you alright Yugi?" Heba asked and I noticed that I was crying and the whole class was staring at me._

"I'm fine it's nothing!" I said shoving my hands into my pockets, after putting my throwing knifes away. Though I noticed that none of my classmates believed me, every hunter in the class, even Kiaba got off his computer and came over, and I tried to back away but I was against the wall with nowhere to run.

"Now do not lie to us Yugi. We all have known each other forever" Ryou said staring me right in the eyes. I started to panic and said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's just that my neck hurts from when I was attacked a week ago, by some rogue vampires." I somewhat lied since I was attacked by purebloods not rogues, but my neck did hurt now that I was thinking about it.

"Whatttt?!" Every hunter and vampire, except Heba, yelled surprised. Heba started to tip tow away, causing the whole class to turn towards Heba and circling him instead of me.

"You didn't tell us Yugi was attacked by vampires!" Joey screamed so loud every vampire and me covered our ears. All the hunters crossed their arms and glared at Heba.

"Well I didn't want you guys worrying and rushing to our house, so you can bother Yugi's recovery." Heba whispered just loud enough for the vampires to hear.

"Wouldn't it had been better to tell them, since rogue vampires sometimes put poison on their fangs?" Yami explained to us making me regret lying to everyone. I had forgotten about the rogue poison.

"That's right Heba what if Yugi had gotten bitten by poison rogues!" Ryou yelled worried about me now. Yami and Atem looked at me like they won the battle. It finally hit me they couldn't forget my smell and my story matched whoever they bit.

"Well I am just guessing that I was attacked by rogues since they had no control at all. They just saw me and attacked like wild beast. Since if I remember regular vampires and purebloods hypnotize their prey before they attack. Right?" I replied smirking at the things that have ruined my life.

"What the vampires didn't hypnotize you? They mustn't have been taught right from their mother." Kiaba said stating the obvious. Atem and Yami's faces flared up furious at Kiaba's statement, but I guess it was true Heba and I killed the queen before she could teach them their last lesson.

"I'll be fine you guys even if they were dangerous wouldn't I have been affected already?" I asked trying to get them to get off the topic. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing before. Heba and I turned to Yami and Atem. They both had looked at me furious. I smirked and Heba looked at us confused.

"What's with you guys? We need to at least try to get along." Heba said and grabbed Atem by the collar, pulling him to a table on the other side of the room. Yami glared at me and I decided to sit down. He sat next to me and smirked.

"Did you know you have very sweet blood?" He whispered into my ear and I glared at him. I grabbed his collar and avoided his eyes.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you and Atem." I whispered back and let go of his collar. He slapped my hand off and smiled.

"I won't I'll just allow your brother to find out later and kill you himself, since you have less time than most future rogue vampires. You should have just died. We wouldn't have to worry about you now." He whispered and I slapped him.

"Are you forgetting that half the class is full of vampires and can hear you?" I hissed at him. He shook his head saying no.

"No I'm warning them, since they would find out sooner or later. Don't worry they won't say anything. We vampires love to watch humans resist the transformation." He said and I looked around, seeing all the vampires smirking and moving their lips. This made me so mad and I let out a growl.

"What are you all saying?" I asked him seeing that Yami was also moving his lips. He smiled and looked at me.

"Oh. We are just betting on how long you'll last and if you can stop the transformation." He answered and I smirked. I was so mad they all thought of me as a game, so I decided to make it a game and started crying loudly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried so loud the whole class covered their ears and walked over to us. Joey hugged me and glared at Yami.

"What did you do to our little Yugi?" Joey asked and all the hunters glared at Yami. I smirked and continued crying.

"He threatened to turn me into a rogue vampire." I cried and all the hunters gasped. The vampire looked at me shocked and smirked.

"I see that's how he's going to play." One of them whispered and I continued crying. walked in and rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" asked and Anzu looked at him. She pointed to me and I decided to continue crying. walked over to me and separated Joey from me.

"What happened Yugi?" asked and handed me a hanky. I took it and wiped away my tears.

"Yami threatened to turn me into a rogue vampire just so that he and the other vampires could have some fun." I said with teary eyes and pointing to Yami. All the vampires glared at me and the hunters shook their heads. All the hunters went next to their partners. They all started arguing and after a while clapped his hands getting everyone attention.

"Everyone I have some news! You're new vampire partners will be living with you!" announced and we all glared at him.

"What?!" We all screamed so shocked at the decision. Heba raised his hand and looked at him.

" Yugi and I don't have a lot of space in our house and there are things we don't want others to see." Heba said and I nodded in agreement. Atem and Yami looked at us, smirking.

"I don't see a problem. We can just sleep together in the same beds." Atem said, smirking. Heba and I started blushing and everyone looked at us. The hunters started laughing and Heba and I covered our faces.

"No way! We are not sharing beds with some blood suckers and…." We both yelled and mumbled the last part, blushing even darker. The bell rang signaling lunch time.

"Ok today class is ending early so I want you guys to hang with your new partners. Also so I know that you are learning about your partner, I want you to fill out this paper." said and handed everyone a piece of paper. Everyone left the classroom with their partners and Heba and I ran up to Joey, Kiaba, and Seth.

"So Joey what are you and Kiaba going to do with your _thing_?" Heba asked and Atem, Yami, and Seth followed Joey, Kiaba, Heba, and me.

"We are going to Kiaba's mansion and set up his room when his stuff arrive. How about you?" Joey said and Heba and I looked at each other.

"We will probably be rearranging the house since we aren't allowing them in mom and dad's room. We'll give them our room." I said and Heba nodded. Joey hugged us and smiled.

"That's good if you need a werewolf you got me and don't let those princesses control you!" Joey yelled and Heba and I smiled. We all divided and headed to our homes. Atem and Yami stayed behind us, while Heba and I took turns watching them so they did nothing funny. We finally got to the house and opened the door walking in. Atem and Yami stayed outside the door looking at us.

"Um could you let us in?" Atem asked and we looked at each, nodding. We first got our aprons and turned the sign on the window to open. The game shop was open for business and we looked at Atem and Yami.

"As long as you two live here you will work. We are the owners of this game shop and you are employees, so don't cause any problems. Got it?" Heba said to them while I had put up the new cards. They both nodded and I walked to the door, bowing.

"Prince Atem and Prince Yami would you please come into our small house?" I asked and they looked at me shocked. After a while I got annoyed and glared at them. They hurried in and Heba tossed them an apron, which they put on quickly.

"Ok now you two do not go around hissing at anyone. If they come in they are customers, but if there is any trouble tell us and we will handle it." I said, as I saw a customer come in, and they nodded going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Yugi's text*

^Heba's text^

+Yam's text+

{Atem's text}

(Yugi's POV)

It was finally time for the shop to close and Atem and Yami were sweating. Heba and I giggled at the sight of the vampires. It had been a very busy day for some reason, little kids stormed in and we even had some hunters come in asking us about the vampires. Yami and Atem had attracted a lot of customers but caused a lot of problems. Atem yelled at five little kids, Yami tried killing a vampire hunter that came in, and the rest I don't ever want to remember.

"So do we now have to go to your house?" Yami asked and Atem groaned. Heba and I took off our aprons and put them up. We grabbed our stuff and turned the sign to close. Heba nodded and we walked up the stairs up into our house.

"Yeah but you just to come up these stairs since this is our house. Also Prince Atem and Prince Yami you are allowed in our home. I did it since I don't think Yugi wants to do it again." Heba said and we walked into the living room. We put down our stuff and watched as Yami and Atem walked in, looking around. They were shaking at all the weapons we had and we laughed at their reactions. Almost every inch on the walls had some sort of weapon, but vampoison was kept in a special fridge.

"Don't worry as long as you don't try to suck our blood or kill us we won't use any of the weapons on the walls or anywhere else in this house." I said and went into the kitchen, looking through the fridge. Heba took our weapons out of our bags and put where they belonged on the walls.

"Can we maybe move some of these weapons? We would like to be sure that these won't accidentally go off and kill us." Atem asked us and Heba and I laughed. I grabbed some vegetables, sauces, and meat from the fridge, setting them on the counter.

"Don't worry they won't go off. They are deactivated before we put them away anyways." Heba said and I noticed we ran out of snacks for vampires. I grabbed some knifes, spatulas, and measuring cups and looked at Hebe.

"Heba we need some food for vampires can you go to the store?" I asked while I started cutting the vegetables. Heba nodded and grabbed his weapons, leaving. Once he left Atem and Yami glared at me. I smiled at them and tilted my head.

"How can you be so calm and lie to your friends, despite your future." Yami asked me while he walked up to me. I looked at him and shrugged. Yami went onto the right side of me, the side he had bitten me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Because it's not something uncommon for twins and I don't want my friends going into rogue territory looking for the cure." I said while Atem walked to the left side of me, the side he had bitten me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked me and they started smelling my neck. I shivered and continued cutting. It felt weird but tingly when they were touching me, I don't know why though.

"It's rumored that out of all twin vampire hunters one is cursed for something bad to happen. Our parents went crazy when they found out they were getting twins and killed themselves but no one but me, Heba, and Grandpa knows that. Please don't tell anyone also why are you smelling me?" I said and saying more than I had attended to. It must have been because they are the ones that bit me. Atem lifted his head but Yami continued smelling me and smiled.

"No you smell so good." Yami said and Atem shrugged when I looked at him. I finished cutting and put the vegetables in a bowl. I tried grabbing the meat, without moving Yami, and Yami grabbed it for me. I smiled and nodded, cutting up the meat. Atem went onto the coach and fell asleep. I turned to Yami.

"Can you move please? It's hard for me to cook." I said and he took his head off me but then wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and decided to give up.

[Time skip]

Dinner was done and on the table but Yami still was wrapped around my waist. I was sitting on one of the chairs, reading a book on rogue vampires. Heba came in with, what looked like fifty, bags filled with vampire meals and vampire cook books. Heba dropped them when he saw me and Yami and Atem picked up the bags, putting them in the fridge.

"What are you doing?!" Heba yelled and ran up to us, trying to pull Yami off me. Yami hissed and showed his fangs. I looked at Heba and shook my head, telling him to stop.

"He's been doing this since you left and dinner is done." I said and put my book down. I looked at Atem who seemed to be looking through the bags.

"Fine and Atem you can pick what you and Yami are going to eat today." Heba said and sat at the table. I got up and sat down, Yami sitting right next to me. Atem picked out some kind of meat I couldn't identify and sat down, putting some on his plate and some on Yami's. Heba and I took some of the food I cooked and put it on our plates. Atem looked at our meal and tilted his head. We all started eating our foods.

"What are you two eating?" Atem asked us as he ate with his mouth open. Heba and I glared at him, causing him to shut his mouth. Yami chuckled and finished his meal.

"It's something our mom use to make us when we were little. It doesn't have a name" I said and Atem finished his food. Heba and I continued eating and Atem and Yami watched us, with a smirk. WE rolled our eyes and took a drink.

"Atem and Yami get the paper we need to do for ." Heba said and they nodded, standing up. The walked to our bags looking at the weapons, and we finished our food. They came back with our papers and we looked at them. I stood up and got some pencils, handing them to everyone. I sat back down and looked at the paper.

"Ok I'll go first for vampire questions. Yami what's your favorite type of blood?" I asked and Yami smirked.

"I like AB." Yami said and I wrote it down. Heba looked at Atem.

"Me too. I'll ask the first human question. Heba what's your favorite food?" Atem asked and Heba wrote down the answer.

"My favorite are marshmallows." Heba said and Atem wrote down on the paper.

"I like sour patch kids." I said and Yami wrote it down.

"What is your favorite way to kill?" Heba asked and I groaned scared of their answers.

"I like to twist their heads off." Atem said and Heba held his neck, writing down his answer. I made a mental note not to let Atem near my neck.

"I prefer to kill them slowly and hear their screams." Yami said with an evil grin. I wrote it down ignoring his mumbling about how fun it is to kill. I glared at him once I got annoyed and he stopped. He looked at the paper and nodded.

"What's your favorite vampire weapon?" Yami asked and Heba and I thought for a long time.

"Any day now." Atem said leading his head on his hand. We both glared at him and looked at eat other.

"I like the vampire gun." Heba said and Atem wrote it down.

"I like throwing knifes covered in vampoison but I always have to wear gloves with it." I said and looked at Yami who was writing it down.

[Time skip]

The questions were finally over but we learned so much we didn't want to, like that Atem and Yami are gay, use to love each other, like to make who they are dating cross dress, and that they both fell in love with the same human boy once. I also learned that I won't turn into a rogue if they decided to teach me to control my thirst and by the looks of it I might get Yami to help me. Heba and I yawned at the same time.

"I think it's time for bed." Yami said and he picked me up, Atem picked up Heba. They walked us to our rooms and put Yami put me on my bed, laying next to me. I looked at him, blushing, taking out mysecret phones and started texting Heba.

*Heba Yami is hugging me on my bed /!*

^ME TOO /^

*Why!?*

^I don't know!^

*Should we just let them do it?*

^Well I guess it won't hurt us so sure^

Yami took my phone and started texting, holding me close.

+GO TO SLEEP+

^Yugi I'm the older brother you don't tell me what to do^

+I'm pretty sure I'm older since I'm Yami and a vampire+

^Hey give Yugi back his phone^

{GO TO SLEEP}

+That was my plan Heba+

{Atem}

+OK Night+

{Night}

Yami put my phone away and fell asleep not letting me go. After a while I fell asleep too but I felt two of my teeth were sharper. I hope I can get Yami and Atem on my good side or find a way to turn back into human.

Thank you all so much for the reviews it motivates me so much knowing you all like this story. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you again and please review more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If I get 3 reviews saying they want the next chapter I'll post it later today.

*Yugi's text* ~Joey's text~

^Heba's text^ #Ryou's text#

+Yam's text+ -Malik's text-

{Atem's text} =Kiaba's text=

(Yugi's POV)

I woke up and Yami was still holding on to me, sleeping. I looked at the door and standing there was Atem and Heba, smirking. I started blushing and glaring at them.

"Aaww aren't you two so cute." Heba said and I picked up a throwing knife, throwing it right next to Heba's head. He stayed right there and crossed his arms. Yami yawned and sat up, stretching.

"Morning everyone." Yami said, yawning, and looking at Atem who was smirking. He was still holding on to me and tilted his head.

"What?" Yami asked and Atem pointed to me. Yami looked at me and blushed, letting me go almost instantly. I jumped out of the bed and walked to the wall, grabbing the throwing knife.

"Breakfast is done so Yugi and Yami get dress and come out." Heba said and left my room, Atem eyed him with hunger in his eyes.

"Atem don't go preying on my brother!" I yelled and glared at Atem. He rolled his eyes and left my room, smirking. I growled and Yami looked at me, sadly. I glared at him and my fangs showed, so I covered my mouth.

"Yugi…." Yami said and got up. I started crying and got up, going to my closet. Yami went to his bag and took out his outfit. I pick out one of my outfits and grabbed doctors mask from my drawers. Yami walked up to me, dressed and I don't want to know when he did, and hugged me. Yami was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

"I'm sorry about me and Atem biting you." Yami said and I glared at him, putting on the doctor mask.

"You should be because now I'm going to become a Rogue. I might kill Heba and I don't want that he's my brother and besides Grandpa my only family." I said, crying, and went into the closet. I changed and opened the closet, seeing Yami's eyes widen. I smirked, under the mask, since I was wearing tight jeans with holes and tears, a shirt with the back torn up, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers.

"What's wrong Yami bat got your tongue?" I asked him and walked out of the room going into the dining room, sitting down. Atem's eyes widen and spitted out the blood he was drinking. Heba started laughing and Yami sat next to me.

"Aww now I'll have to clean that up." I said and grabbed some bacon. Atem shook his head and looked at Yami, smirking.

"Yugi why are you wearing a mask?" Heba asked and I licked my tongues, checking if my fangs were still there. I took off my mask, the fangs away, and ate some bacon. Atem stared at Heba.

"That's what you ask him?! HOW ABOUT HIS OUTFIT!" Atem screamed and Heba and I looked at him. Heba stood up and smirked.

"That's right Yugi! Why didn't you tell me we were doing sexy vampire Tuesday? I'm insulted!" Heba said and I fake gasped, covering my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Heba I suspected that you knew. I'm such a horrible brother." I said and Heba hugged me. Atem and Yami watched us bewildered.

"I forgive you little brother. I'm going to change and you forgot your choker and upper armband." Heba said, walking off. I smirked at Atem and Yami and started eating breakfast again.

"What is sexy vampire Tuesday?" Yami asked and I finished my breakfast. I took out my phone.

"It's when everyone wears clothes that distract vampires when we fight." I answered and took a picture of myself, sending it to Kaiba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou.

*Everyone it's Sexy Vampire Tuesday!*

~Sexy Vampire Tuesday!~

=Not doing it=

*Awww Kiaba*

#I'm definitely doing it /#

-Already dressed for it-

~You definitely look sexy Yugi~

Heba walked in wearing the same thing I was but with a black choker that had chains connected to it and a black arm band that had chains connected to it. I took a picture of him and sent it to everyone. Heba gave me my choker and arm band that matched his, I put it on. Atem and Yami were looking at the table, blushing.

*No Heba's sexier*

-*Nods*-

*Bye everyone I have two embarrassed vampires here.*

#Me too#

I closed my phone and got up, grabbing some weapons from the wall and sitting down. I started cleaning them, while Heba went into the kitchen fixing lunch.

"Atem and Yami pack our bags ok?" I asked of them and before they could say no, I raised a vampire gun causing them both to nod. They got the bags and walked over to me, when I finished cleaning a weapon I gave Atem and Yami it. After a while we all were done with our jobs. We grabbed our bags and lunches and ran out the doors.

[Time skip]

We walked in class and saw almost all the hunters, I texted, dressed for Sexy Vampire Tuesday. All the vampires were blushing and was shaking his head. I went over to Joey.

"No one told Anzu right?" I whispered and he nodded. I smiled and sat down with Yami, Atem, and Heba. walked over to us and held out his hand.

"You did your work right? Yugi-boy and Heba-boy?" asked and we nodded.

" why were there a hundred questions for the humans to ask but only ten for vampires to ask?" Atem sked and glared at Heba and me. We looked at , innocently.

"There wasn't a hundred questions. Yugi and Heba tricked you to get more info for their notebooks." said and everyone in the class busted out laughing, Yami and Atem blushed.

"Nice Yugi and Heba! That's awesome!" Joey yelled still laughing.

"Prince Atem what kind of questions did they ask?" Seth asked and Heba and I grinned evilly.

"Just some really personal questions is all. We were just bonding like asked us to do." Heba and I said at the same time. The hunters laughed quietly until glared at the class and they stopped talking.

"You two shouldn't have done that so I am now allowing them to do the same thing and in class until the first bell rings." said and Heba and my face paled, as Yami and Atem grinned evilly.

"I'll ask the first question. Yugi and Heba who was your first crush?" Atem asked and Heba and I looked at each other worryingly.

"D-dark magician…." We whispered quietly and blushed, since it had been so long ago and with a duel monster. Everyone looked at us with wide eyes and Joey chuckled, since he already knew.

"Ooooook. Next question. Have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend before?" Yami asked and we nodded.

"But Yugi and Heba that didn't count since it was for a mission!" Ryou yelled and blushed darkly. Atem and Yami smirked and nodded at each other.

"Which was it and with who?" Atem asked and we blushed.

"Boyfriend and I dated Malik…." Heba started, blushing.

"….and I dated Ryou. It was to get into a party that was said to have vampires in it but you needed a date." I finished, blushing. Yami and Atem nodded and continued with their questions.

[Time skip]

The first bell finally rang and we all looked at . He stood up and grabbed a stack of papers handing them to all the hunters but me.

"These are your grades for the exam we just had, most of you did very good. Wheeler you need to pay attention more on your target then food, Seto you did to depend less on your gadgets, Heba you did great, Anzu you need to stop hitting on your targets, Malik and Ryou you need to stop being so scared of killing, Tristen you need to stop being an idiot, Mia don't depend on one weapon, and Heba you did amazing except you didn't watch your back to much." said and everyone nodded. Everyone looked at me and I smiled.

"Yugi your assignment is to hunt down and kill ten regular vampires. Think you can handle it?" said and I grabbed my gloves putting them on. I grabbed a throwing knife and some vampoison, smirking.

"Of course I can . I'm Yugi Mutou one of the best hunters in the world." I said and all the hunters smiled while the vampires frowned. Atem raised his hand and everyone looked at him

"Are you sure that's safe ten is a lot." Atem said and all the hunters sighed.

"Better than the assignment I got! I had to kill rogues! Yugi has it easy last year he had three purebloods." Heba said and I nodded. The vampires gasped and I stood up, getting the rest of my weapons ready"

"Let's do this!" I said and grabbed my assignment from .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Yugi's POV)

I walked into the dark forest that the vampires were supposed to be in. I looked around and took out my vampire knifes.

I'm happy I was able to convince Yami and Atem to let me do this mission and it only took me three weeks." I said and groaned. I have to be careful now since vampire weapons affect me, I always wear black gloves. I looked at the werecat that was watching me from the tree. I can't say anything about me being bitten since she is ' familiar and he sees everything she sees. I ran quietly through the forest but at a speed humans can go still, since I received vampire speed last week.

"Where could these vampires be?" I asked and stopped when I suddenly saw a group of vampires talking. I hid behind a tree and counted the vampire, but instead of ten there was fifteen. I rolled my eyes and poured a special liquid on me to make me appear and smell like a vampire. I walked up to the group and three vampires hissed at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A girl vampire that looked like a little girl, had blonde hair, and a teddy bear asked me. I looked at my assignment book and she wasn't in it. I looked through my vampire notebook and she was classified as a pureblood. I closed my eyes and bowed.

"I am Alex Fang and I was hunting for some blood when I stumbled on your group. May I ask what you are doing here?" I asked her and kept my head down. The girl walked up to me and put her hand under my chin, lifting my head up.

"I am Rebecca and I'm one of the leaders of this group." Rebecca said and smiled. The other vampires glared at me and I looked at them. I looked through my assignment book and identified the ten vampires that I needed to kill. Rebecca tried looking and I shut my book immediately, glaring at her.

What are you hiding?" Rebecca asked and tried taking my book, but I held my grip on it. I glared at her and held the book above my head, being taller than her. My book was taken away, so I turned around and saw Miho, Tristen and Anzu's partner. We both stared at each other wide eyed and she pulled me over far away, so the vampires couldn't hear us anymore.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and glared at me. I crosses my arms and looked at her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" I asked her and she looked away. I smirked and realized she wasn't supposed to be here and I looked around, ' familiar wasn't here. I sighed in relief and grinned evilly at Miho, she shivered.

"Miho you are going to help me with my mission and I'm not going to tell Anzu and Tristen that their vampire is hanging out with wanted vampire." I said and she groaned, nodding. I smiled and jumped on her back. She ran back to the group and I jumped off her back.

"Miho do you know this vampire?" A tall black vampire asked. Miho smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do Alex Fang is my boyfriend!" Miho said and hugged me tight. I froze and smiled.

"Yeah! I didn't expect to see you here Miho dear." I said and looked at Miho. The vampire group nodded and I wrote on a piece of paper 'Get the four that aren't on my list away from here and I'll finish my mission.', handing it to Miho and she nodded.

"You guys I think I saw some hunters when I was talking to Alex. I need Rebecca, Nick, Jen, and Link!" She yelled and ran off, the five I didn't need behind her. I smirked and looked at my targets.

"I have one question before you ten die. How would you like to die the easy or hard way?" I asked and the ten growled at me. I shrugged and threw a throwing knife covered in vampoison in the tall black vampire's, from earlier, head. He fell and the vampoison dissolved him from the wound out. I grinned evilly and looked around to see the ' familiar wasn't here.

"I guess you guys want the hard way. I have no problem with that." I said and walked closer to them. One of them ran up to me and I shook my head. The other eight ran up and they all surrounded me, growling at me. I cracked my knuckled and my fangs showed.

"This is gonna be fun." I said and everything went red.

[Time skip]

I looked around and blood was everywhere. I noticed that I was covered in blood, like everything else around me, I started trembling. I took out my phone and looked at my face, my eyes were the color of blood, my fangs were even longer than before, and my mouth was covered in the vampire's blood. I fell down and held my head, shaking.

"No…no…no...I can't…it's not supposed to show yet!" I screamed and cried. It wasn't I wasn't supposed to crave blood till next month but of course I'm a twin nothing come kind to me. I stood up still crying and Miho and the others came back. They gasped and looked at me.

"A-Alex what did you do?!" Rebecca screamed at me and I took of my gloves. I took out my assignment book and stamped it complete.

"My job now I have to go." I said and wiped my tear. The group except Miho surrounded me with tears in their eyes. Looked at Miho and raised my eyebrow.

"Miho can you tell your group to move before I kill them too?" I asked her and she nodded. They all looked at her surprised.

"Miho why are you going to stop us? He killed our friends!" A girl vampire with red hair said, probably Jen. I smirked and Miho looked at the ground.

"They were on the list…." Miho whispered and they all gasped.

"Wait your boyfriend is a hunter?!" A boy vampire with green hair said. I nodded and smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend it was an excuse to get you not to attack him." Miho said and pulled me away from the group of vampires surrounding me. I smiled and picked up evidence from each person I killed, putting it in my bag.

"Thanks Miho for the help and I won't tell Tristen or Anzu." I said and bowed.

"Thanks." Miho said and smiled a little. The rest of the vampires glared at me and I waved, walking out of the forest. I kept walking, until I got to a car that was there to pick me up, and I put on my doctors mask and sunglasses. I got into the car and looked at the monitor in front of me. It turned on and my class showed.

"Oh Yugi thank goodness! The familiar came back and said she lost you!" Joey yell and I shook my head, smiling under the mask.

"I'm fine and I have evidence that I killed all of my targets." I said and took out nine heads and a necklace from my bag. All the hunters clapped and the vampires looked at me worryingly.

"Oh Anzu and Tristen your partner Miho was hanging out with the vampires I was supposed to eliminate." I said and the class gasped. I might have promised her but that doesn't matter.

"Yeah and I don't think I'll be coming to the school since I'm covered in blood." I said and the class nodded.

"Ok but I want a report on the mission turned in tomorrow. Got it?" said and I paled. I couldn't remember anything after throwing the knife at the black vampire.

"A-are you sure ? I already have evidence." I said and the hunters looked at shocked.

"Yugi that's your favorite part though." Heba said and the hunters nodded. The car stopped and I looked out to see my house, with Yami in front of it.

"Well the car has brought me home I have to go!" I said and turned off the monitor. I ran out of the car and started crying. I ran to Yami and hugged him tightly, he patted my head.

"I don't know what happened I lost control! It's too early I killed them and drank their bloods….." I cried and Yami looked at me, patting my head.

"Why?! Why me what did I do to deserve this?!" I continued to cry and looked at Yami. He picked me up and walked into the house.

"I'm sorry….." He whispered and put me in the bathroom. The bathtub was filled so I undressed and went in.

[Time skip]

I had finished my bath and washed off the blood, but I still had the smell on me. I walked into the living room and saw Yami reading a book. He looked at me and stood up, walking to me.

"What?" I asked and glared at him.

"I've decided to help you from becoming a rogue and I will train you to become a vampire." Yami said with a serious face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Yugi's POV)

" _I've decided to help you from becoming a rogue and I will train you to become a vampire." Yami said with a serious face._

"What?!" I asked and my eyes widen. He was willing to help me from becoming a rogue. I started crying and smiling. He smiled a little and wiped my tears.

"It's the least I can do for biting you." Yami said and I hugged him tightly. Yami laughed and hugged me back.

"First we will need to control your instincts. I was watching and you lost control, killing all those vampires in five minutes." Yami said and I looked at him.

"Why did my instincts take over? I didn't smell any blood." I asked and let go of Yami.

"It's because your new vampire side thought that you were in danger and took over." Yami said and sat down on the couch. I walked to the coach and sat on one of its arms.

"So right now I have two personalities?" I asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes that's basically you in the future. It will start to try to control your body like it did today." Yami said and I nodded. I yawned and stretched.

"Also every time it comes out you'll get very tired after the blood goes through your system." Yami said and picked me. I blushed and looked away from him

"But instead of teaching me can't you just give me some of your blood?" I asked and was set down, on my bed. Yami laid down next to me and shook his head.

"Sadly no you would still need to be taught and all me and Atem's blood would do is help you contain control over yourself. Besides you can't bite anyone yet, your fangs haven't developed. Only when you are terrified, mad, or your other self thinks you're in danger will your fangs show. That indicates that your other side is coming also red eyes. That indicates blood thirst so even though it's not supposed to appear yet it will." Yami said and I nodded, falling asleep. Yami kissed my forehead softly and I fell asleep.

[Time Skip]

I woke up and looked around. I looked at the clock and jumped out of the bed. School had already started and I am late.

" gave you the day off." Yami came in and looked at me, his arms crossed.

"What? Why would give me the day off?" I asked and walked up to Yami. He walked to the dining room and sat at the table. I followed and sat down, seeing new foods. I looked at Yami and he looked back with a serious face.

"I told him that you had a fever so he gave you the day off. Those are vampire foods that resemble human food, it's what we eat when we are undercover as humans so no human will suspect that you're turning if you eat this. Eat up." Yami said and I looked at the food in front of me. I gulped at picked up my fork, looking at Yami. He watched me and I took a piece of what looked like a steak, eating it. My eyes widened and I ate the rest of it, it was the best thing I ever tasted.

"Well you must have been hungry." Yami said and chuckled. I looked at him and nodded, blushing.

"I-it's really good….." I said and looked at the plate. Yami laughed and got up.

"Well of course your turning into a vampire this is the kind of food you will eat. Just don't let Heba fix your food anymore. Atem and I will do everyone's food from now on." Yami said and grabbed the dished, putting them away. I watched Yami and I smelled blood. I licked my lips slowly and got up, walking behind Yami who was in the kitchen. I hugged him from behind and smelled him. He jumped a little and looked at me.

"W-what?" Yami asked me and I smirked. The blood was coming from him and it smelled so good.

"You smell so good." I said and licked his neck. Yami shivered and glared at me. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders. He suddenly had a terrifying smell and I started shaking. Yami smirked and watched me.

"Yugi you should know that me being a pureblood means that I am much higher than you in the ranking. You vampire side is over taking your instincts. You are lucky most purebloods would have killed you just because you smelled them. Don't ever do that to anyone else or else you'll pay dearly." Yami warned me and I continued shaking. Why couldn't I move he was so scary. He made me feel like if I disobeyed him I would die without him doing anything.

"Yugi?" Yami growled and I nodded. Yami smiled and bit him wrist. He used his other hand to open my mouth and he put his bloody wrist to my mouth. I looked at him and started drinking his blood, holding his arms.

"That's good Yugi now be careful not to take too much. If you drink too much you'll kill your prey. If you ever are going to suck someone dry you have to ask me first. Ok?" Yami said and I continued drinking not really paying attention. Yami growled and pulled his wrist away. I looked at him and whined. He grabbed my chin and glared at me.

Did you hear me?" Yami growled and I shook my head, shaking.

"I said if you ever are going to suck someone dry you have to ask me first. Got it?" Yami said and threw me at the floor. I nodded my head and he smirked. Yami put his wrist to my mouth and I started drinking again. He slapped my cheek and I stopped looking at him.

"Lick the wound to heal it. Idiot!" Yami yelled at me and I licked his wrist. Once it was healed all the way, I got up and ran into my room. I closed the door and hid under my bed.

"Is this what it means to be a fledgling? I have no rights and have to do everything I'm told. Even when I do become a full vampire I will be expected to do what Yami and Atem tell me to do." I whispered and heard a knock on the door. I looked at the door and crawled farther away. I heard a knock and I didn't make a sound.

"Yugi! Open this door!" Yami yelled and I started shaking. The door slammed open and Yami looked around. Yami looked furious and glared at my bed. His eyes glowed red and I crawled even farther back.

"Yugi get from under the bed." Yami growled and I popped my head from under the bed. He grabbed my hair and pulled me from under my bed. I screamed and started to struggle. Yami smirked and threw me onto the bed. I continued shaking and crawled away from Yami.

"Y-Yami?" I asked and looked at Yami in fear. He crawled onto the bed and smirked. Yami kissed me, roughly, and I pushed him off. He glared at me and smiled. I started crying and continued shaking.

"Got you!" Yami said and wiped my tears. He kissed my cheek and sat up. I looked at him confused and stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I had to do that so you would understand how other purebloods will treat you. Purebloods like to attack fledgling since they don't know how to use their powers and can't fight back. I didn't mean to scare you so much but if you ever disobey a Pureblood and no one is around that's how they will treat you." Yami said and I nodded. I got up from my bed and laid on the floor.

"O-ok but I think that was a little much." I said and Yami looked at me.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I did enjoy the kisses." Yami smirked and I blushed darkly.

"Don't ever tell anyone or I will kill you." I said and glared at him. Yami flinched and chuckled. I looked at him and at a mirror, noticing that my eyes were red.

"I'm getting contacts." I said and Yami nodded.

"That's a really good idea but what are you going to do about your fangs?" Yami asked and I smirked. I went to my drawers and took out a doctor mask. Yami smiled and nodded. My fangs started to show a little again and my throat became dry.

"Yami can I have some more blood?" I whispered quietly and blushed. I didn't care if my transformation was going fast. All I wanted then was more of that delicious taste in my mouth. Yami smirked and bit his wrist, once I smelled the blood I attacked his wrist.

"Yugi make sure to keep control in front of your friends ok? Atem and I won't always be able to cover for you." Yami said and I stopped drinking, licking his wound. Once it was healed, I licked my lips and sat on my bed.

"I'll do my best!" I said and I smiled, unaware of who was listening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[Sorry this one is later than usual I had a harder time writing this. If you guys ever have ideas please put them in the reviews]

*Yugi's text*

^Heba's text^

(Heba's POV)

I had come home early to see if Yugi was alright but no one in the living room. I walked to Yugi's room and saw Yugi drinking Yami's blood. He looked like a starving beast, his fang out, but way too small to actually bite anyone, and his eyes were as red as blood.

"Yugi make sure to keep control in front of your friends ok? Atem and I won't always be able to cover for you." Yami said and Yugi stopped drinking, licking Yami's wound. Once it was healed, Yugi licked his lips and sat on his bed.

"I'll do my best!" Yugi said and smiled. My eyes widened and I backed away from the door, bumping into someone's chest. Atem and Yami had been the ones to bite Yugi at the park. They had turned my brother into a blood sucking beast and he would be put on the hunters list. The arms grabbed me and I looked up at the figure, seeing Atem. He looked at me with hunger and I started going for one of the weapons in my pockets.

"Atem!" Yugi growled and glared at Atem. Atem glared back his eyes glowing red and Yugi started shaking. Yugi was definitely different we both knew not to fear vampires no matter who it was. Atem started laughing and Yami walked out of the room in front of Yugi.

"Really now that is interesting. That would explain why you two act in charge even though we are the princes of vampires." Atem said and I glared at him. His special ability was mind reading and of course I forgot to wear my vampire resistant bracelet. Atem chuckled and Yugi stopped shaking. He grabbed me and held me closely, like a mother protecting their young. It reminded me of Atem and Yami's mother. I covered my mouth quickly and Atem glared at me.

"What do you know of our mother?" Atem asked and Yugi held me closer. Atem walked closer to us and Yugi looked at me, crying.

"I'm sorry Heba for hiding it…." Yugi whispered and ran with me into his bedroom, locking the door. I glared at him and pushed him away. I sat on Yugi's bed and he sat on the floor, looking at the ground.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I asked him and he put on a vampire resistant bracelet on me and him. He remained quiet and avoided looking at me. This got me mad and I got up. I stomped over to Yugi and slapped him, but I already knew it probably felt like a bug bite.

"Why Yugi?! How could you not tell that you were bitten by two purebloods?!" I screamed and Yugi looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want to put you through what Grandpa had to….I didn't want to force you to kill me. I'm sorry." Yugi cried and I hugged him. He hugged me back and I looked at him.

"Yugi I could never do that to you, but what are we going to do? They will absolutely find out when you can't eat human food." I said and Yugi nodded, wiping my tears.

"I won't be able to eat human food in two months, but knowing how fast my transformation has been going it could be next month." Yugi said and I got back on the bed, crossing my legs.

"Ok so what were you doing with Yami all day besides drinking from him?" I asked and Yugi blushed a little. I smirked and beckoned Yugi onto the bed. Yugi got on the bed and looked at me.

"Give me the details brother!" I said and Yugi nodded, taking out his phone. I took out mine too and waited for his text.

*He was teaching me to become a vampire so I wouldn't become a rogue!*

^Really? That's awesome^

*But he scared me*

^What did he do?^

*He was showing me how Purebloods act to fledglings, I guess that's what I am, and vampires in lower ranks*

^So much that it scared you?^

*My vampire instincts took over so I didn't have a chose*

^Oh *Nods* So did he do anything really bad?^

*He kissed me *Blushes* and slapped me*

^He kissed you?! I'm going to kill him!^

*Heba don't I sort of liked it*

^Ooohh Yugi has a crush^

*No I don't!*

^Yugi don't lie to me I'm your brother^

*Maybe but you're not mad?*

^Yugi remember when we were kids?^

*Yeah*

^I had a crush on a vampire as well and you accepted it so I'm going to accept yours. Also our parents said we can love anyone and I'm only telling you this I like Atem.^

*Thanks brother and I won't tell anyone! Now what are we going to do about us killing their mother?*

^That's right. They are going to ask us and they will find sooner or later^

*Let's tell them*

^Yeah^

Yugi and I got up and put our phones away. Yugi walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it. Atem and Yami entered and sat on the floor, arms crossed.

"What do you know about our mom?" Atem growled and Yugi sat down on the bed. Yugi and I signed and started to explain what happened.

[Flashback]

(No POV)

Two human five year old boys were walking through a long hall and they had trays in their hands. The tan one of the two was in a white skirt, a white tank top that was above his stomach, and had long black hair. The paler was in the same thing but gold and he had long red hair. They entered a room bigger than a small apartment and saw Atem and Yami sleeping on a big bed. A beautiful woman with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as coal, and no fangs was sitting on the bed stroking Yami's hair. She turned to the two boys and hissed, her eyes turning red. The two boys bowed and walked up to the woman on the bed, setting down their trays. She stopped and smiled at the boys, petting their heads.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you before." The woman asked and the two boys smiled.

"I'm Lucy and this is my little sister Emma. We were given to the king to become a part of the princes' harem in the future." The tan boy said and the woman gasped. They had been lying to her, Lucy's real name is Heba and the Emma's name is Yugi. They were sent to kill the Queen but they first wanted to get to her first.

"I'm Queen Nefertiti and that is horrible. Why would your parents allow that?" Queen Nefertiti asked. Heba and Yugi looked at each other and started crying.

"Our parents are dead! They committed suicide!" Yugi cried and Queen Nefertiti hugged them closely. They continued crying and smirked. The Pharaoh walked in and looked at them, smiling.

"What's going on here?" He asked and Yugi and Heba got on the floor, bowing. Queen Nefertiti got up and kissed the Pharaoh. Yugi and Heba look up and smile.

"Honey why would you let these two little girls be part of the harem. They are so young and why is there still a harem?" Queen Nefertiti asked and the Pharaoh sighed.

"I can't say no to a present by anyone." The pharaoh said and the boys smirked. The boys got up and smiled innocently.

"Pharaoh we would like to retire to our quarters if that if fine with you." Yugi and Heba said together and bowed our head. The Pharaoh nodded and they walked away to their rooms. Once they got to their room they pulled off their wigs and shirts.

"So?" Yugi asked as he sat down on their bed. Heba looked at me and took of his wig cap, letting his pointy hair out.

"She's a weak vampire that we are going to kill before she can teach the princes their last lesson. We will do it next week ok?" Heba said and went to our bag. Yugi smirked and threw Heba his key. He opened our bag and took out two bottles of vampoison.

"So what's the plan for the week?" Yugi asked with an evil grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[I am so sorry I've had writers block and I've been writing other stories but after writing some fanfictions I had some inspiration.]

[Flashback continuation]

(Young Yugi's POV)

I was walking through the hallway towards the council room with the same outfit I had the first day, since when the princes had seen Heba and I the first day they were basically drooling. I growled and stopped seeing Queen Nefertiti sleeping in the garden. I walked over to her and sat down the tray that was in my hands. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"How can anyone serve a weak vampire like this? She can't even do anything. I've been here for three day and can't see why they find her a threat." He whispered quietly and grabbed her hair. She woke up and looked up at me. Her eyes widened and I rolled my eyes.

"E-Emma?" She started shaking and I smirked. I grabbed her hand and smiled. She stood up and I dragged her to my room. Heba was in his girl outfit sitting on his bed and he looked at us with a bored face.

"Yugi we didn't agree on this." Heba said and stood up. I grinned and threw her on the floor.

"Well I was getting bored and I want to play a game!" I screamed and crossed my arms. Heba chuckled and walked over to Queen Nefertiti who was looking at us in fear. He lifted her chin up and smirked.

"Well I have a game were we win no matter what." Heba said and took out two vials that were filled with water that looked and smelled like blood.

"What's blood going to do?" Queen Nefertiti asked and looked at us. We looked at each other and nodded. We were going to make her seem like a lunatic and that would break us out.

"Well the Princes have a special ceremony tonight and we are in charge of bringing their tray of foods. They will be getting this vampoison instead of the special blood that they are supposed to get. If you want them to survive then you'll interrupt the ceremony and drink the vampoison." Heba said with an evil grin. Queen Nefertiti's widened and she hissed at us.

"So what are you going to do?" I said with a smirk and she stood up. We grinned evilly as she nodded yes.

We pushed her out of the room and closed our door. We looked at each other and high fived.

"That was way too easy." Heba sat on the bed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked at him.

"I just feel guilty is all…." He said and I gasped.

"Brother she's a vampire and all we feel only hatred towards vampires." I said and sat down.

"Thank you so much Yugi." Heba smiled and looked at me.

"No problem big brother." I said and smiled.

[End of Flashback]

(Yugi's POV)

Heba and I looked at the ground once we had finished most of the story since they knew the other part. Later their mother had interrupted the ceremony and was put in a vampire mental hospital. The vampires hunters had then kidnapped her and killed her, but the Atem and Yami had only been told that three years after she died. I looked at Heba and then at Yami and Atem. Atem and Yami both had the angriest faces I had ever seen, both of them had blood red eyes, fangs baring, and they looked like if we made one bad moved we would never see another day. Yami and Atem both stood up and walked slowly to us. I grabbed Heba and bared my own fangs. Yami and Atem smirked and looked down at us.

"Brother what should we do two?" Yami asked and grabbed me close. My eyes widened and I started shaking.

"I think we should...drink from Heba and make Yugi watch." Atem said and grinned evilly. I looked at Heba and he started shaking in fear.

"You've already turned me and I won't let you hurt Heba." I growled and bit Yami. Atem and Yami gasped and Atem let go of Heba. My eyes closed in bliss and I started drinking Yami's blood. It tasted so good that I just wanted more and more. I opened my eyes and blacked out.

[Time Skip]

I woke up on a bed, in a room that I didn't recognized, and I sat up. It was really big and had lots of furniture. I felt something around my hips and saw Yami attached to my hips with only his boxers on and a ton of bite marks on him. My eyes widened and I looked at myself and saw that I was in different close than before. I started placing pieces in my head and blushed redder than a tomato. I covered my mouth and started crying, not even remembering anything that happened after I blacked out. Yami woe up and looked at me.

"Yugi? Why are you crying?" Yami asked me and I looked at him.

"I-I didn't want to lose my innocence yet…" I continued crying and Yami blushed.

"No No No Yugi! We didn't do anything! You went crazy and I needed to do a ceremony." His eyes widened and he hugged me.

"I promise you that I'd never do that to you…I'm sorry about what me and Atem were going to do to your brother." I looked at him and wiped away my tears.

"It's fine….but what ceremony did you do?" I asked and Yami looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Yugi but you're a normal vampire now….but I'm going to train you." Yami said and my jaw dropped. I got off the bed and walked to the mirror. I saw that my eyes were red and my fangs were out. I glared at Yami and growled.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I didn't want this and you just turn me fully? I would have been better being a rogue. What am I going to do now? How am I supposed to go back to school huh? OH MY GOSH! I hate you! Did you think about me?" I screamed at Yami and he just looked at the ground. I waited for a while for him to talk but he stayed quiet and it made me pissed. I stomped over to him and grabbed his hair.

"ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT VAMPIRE! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" I screamed and made him look at me. He had tears in his eyes and looked at me sadly.

"I-I love you that's why…." Yami said and I dropped him, shocked.

(Heba's POV)

I was at Yami and Atem house on a bed in a room I didn't recognize from my visit from long ago and was crying in Atem's chest. Atem rubbed my back and looked at me.

"Heba don't cry it'll be alright. My brother will take good care of him." He said and I growled. I pushed him away and wiped my tears away.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? My brother is a vampire and now he's your brother's mate? How do you vampires even figure this stuff out?" I growled and got off the bed. I didn't want to believe what the weird woman named Isis had told us earlier. Atem got up and hugged me from behind.

"Are you upset that you're my soul mate?" He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"N-No…of course not I'm happy but Yugi's going to be mad…" I whispered and Atem grabbed my chin. He made me look at him and smiled.

"SO? It was your decision to….sadly he didn't get the decision but he would have died if we didn't." Atem said and pecked my lips. I smiled and nodded.

"That is true…..I love you Atem." I whispered and blushed.

"I love you too Heba." Atem said and kissed me. I kissed him back and he pushed me onto the bed. My eyes widened and I backed away a little. Atem smirked and he exposed his neck. My eyes turned red and my fangs came out. I crawled over to him and pushed him down. I pinned him to the bed and sat on his lap.

"A-Atem I'm so thirsty can I please?" I whined and ripped his shirt off.

"Of course you may Heba since I'm the only one you'll be craving for a while." Atem nodded and I smiled. I opened my mouth and leaned down. I bit down and started to drink from him.

"I'm sorry…." Atem whispered and I just continued drinking his delicious blood.

(If you want to know what happened when Yugi blacked out comment in the reviews. I'll do it if I get three comments. Also if anyone wants me to write lemons for this put it in the reviews and I'll make another post another story for the lemons for this story)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _[Yugi's Mind Link]_

 _{Heba's Mind Link}_

 **{Atem's Mind Link}**

 **[Yami's Mind Link]**

(So I have uploaded the lemon for the last chapter and it's under 'An unwanted transformation lemons'. Whenever you feel like a lemon should be put in comment it in the review and I'll write one for it or whenever I feel like there should be a lemon)

This chapter will go back between Heba and Yugi multiple times and sorry this chapter will be shorter than usual. I also decided to be mean and make you all wait for when Yugi was blacked out.

(Heba's POV)

I walked into Yugi and Yami's room and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Yugi was kicking Yami and Yami just laid on the ground, not resisting. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to call on Atem because of what he did to me last night but if I didn't Yugi would end up killing Yami and then himself.

 _{Atem come here now!}_

 **{What is it Hun?}** He sounded tired.

 _{Yugi is trying to kill Yami.}_

I walked over to Yugi and put my hand on his shoulder. Yugi stopped and glared at me, his eyes red with rage and his fangs bared.

"Yugi….calm down." I whispered and hugged Yugi tightly when he started crying into my shoulder.

"I-I'm a full vampire…" Yugi cried and I rubbed his back. I didn't know how to tell what happened and that I had become a vampire as well. How can I tell Yugi that he had tried to kill me and I was forced to be changed if I didn't want to be killed? It was too much and I knew that he'd probably try to kill himself when he finds out but I will have to tell him. I heard the door opened and then a gasp from behind me. It was Atem, he ran to Yami and picked him up.

"What happened?!" Atem glared at us and I rolled my eyes. I took Yugi's hand and pulled him out of the room.

 **{Heba what happened?!}**

{…..}

 **{Heba!}**

{….}

I walked to another room and locked it behind us. I hugged Yugi tightly and burst out crying.

(Yugi's POV)

My eyes widened when Heba grabbed my hand and dragged me to another room. I was so confused and rubbed his back when he started crying. I smelt the air and my eyes widened more. I could smell blood and it came from Heba. I could already tell what it was from since I had seen his limp and it enraged me. Atem must have done something to him and I can't believe that I hadn't been able to help him out.

"What happened?" I whispered in Heba's ear and he looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"A-Atem…..he…um…well…" Heba was having a hard time telling me so I put a finger to his lips. I frowned and rubbed our noses together. I suddenly felt someone glaring at me and looked behind me. I saw Atem glaring at me and I glared back at him. Heba held on to me tighter and I tilted my head. He closed his eyes and hid his face in my chest.

(Heba's POV)

I hid my face when I sensed that Atem was in the room and started shaking. I could tell he was mad at me and I didn't want to see his face.

 **{Heba come here now.}**

{No….}

 **{What did you say?!}**

{No…I said no…..}

My eyes widened when I suddenly was pulled into Atem's arms and I stated shaking more. I wanted him off me in that instant but he wouldn't let go of me no matter how much I resisted.

"Let him go now." I heard Yugi growl and I looked at him. His eyes were red as blood and his fangs but something was different than before. He had this air around him that felt that if Atem did anything Yugi would tear him to shreds.

"If I don't?" Atem said with a smirk and he looked at Yugi not showing a speck of fear but he was sending it through our mind link.

{Atem I can feel your fear}

 **{Shut up}**

{….}

I looked at Yugi and he was looking around in confusion. I tilted my head and looked at Atem, who was looking at me.

"Yugi what's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yami is in my head….and I don't know how…..am I going crazy?" Yugi said and looked at us in fear. Atem and I chuckled and looked at each other.

{You're so beautiful}

I blushed and looked at the ground.

{Shut up I'm still mad at you}

{Why? What did I do?}

My eyes widened and I stared at him. He didn't remember what he had done to me the other night and that enraged me. I slapped him and stomped out of the room. I couldn't believe it…..he didn't remember the horrible things he had done to me. I walked to the room that Yugi and I had shared when he had first arrived at the castle years ago and I started getting ready for school.

(Yugi's POV)

 **[Yugi where are you?]**

[What?]

 **[Yugi?]**

[How?]

 **[…]**

[How are you in my head?!]

 **[….]**

[Answer me….]

I looked up when I heard Heba slap Atem and I watched him leave. I looked at the surprised Atem and narrowed my eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked and Atem glared at me. He had a murderous air around him and I couldn't help but start shaking in fear as he walked closer to me.

"You look close enough to him….I'll use you as a way to get rid of my anger." Atem said and wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes widened and I looked up at him in fear. Atem smirked and licked his lips.

[Help me….please]


End file.
